


KILL YOUR DARLINGS.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 'Kill Your Darlings' inspired, Betrayal, College AU, Dark, Death, Don't expect a happy ending, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Marauders Era crossover, Multi, Murder, Other, angsty, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: ━ ❛ TO BE REBORN, YOU MUST DIE FIRST.  ❜「 marauders era | kill your darlings crossover ━alternate universeoriginal plot | groundbreaking ©  」





	KILL YOUR DARLINGS.

_❝another lover hits the universe, the circle is broken.❞_

* * *

 

** [ SUMMARY ] **

_- **LILY EVANS** was as mysterious as she was clever and the same could be said for **REMUS LUPIN**. Upon meeting one another, it's nearly an instant friendship. But once the two brilliant minds come across a group of renegade-like fellows, only known as **THE MARAUDERS,** alongside a short and intelligent but fiery girl by the name of **FIONA MONROE** , oh, these teens...they set the world on fire. -_

or

 **\- in which** a young, aspiring poet conquests **the world,**

**in search of inspiration but along the way,**

**gets thrown into a world so daft,**

**it's stranger than fiction -**

* * *

 

 **[ the beat** generation / marauder's **era crossover ]**

 **[ based** off **the movie 'kill your darlings' ]**

**[ groundbreaking © -2017/2018 ]**

 

 


End file.
